


Catch Me If You Can

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Games), Carmen Sandiego's ThinkQuick Challenge, Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See her tail lights vanish in the dark<br/>Now there's a time bomb ticking in your heart<br/>And she's got you good<br/>Like she knew she would<br/>She says, "Catch me"<br/>"Catch me if you can"</p><p>A Carmen Sandiego fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the game challenge at waywardmixes. Spoilers for _Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? (1997), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996)_ and _Carmen Sandiego's ThinkQuick Challenge (1999)_.

_"I like to…collect. I have acquired some of the greatest treasures in the world. Knowledge is power._

 

_The principles of science, mathematics, art and language; these are the keys to unlocking to secrets of the universe._

_With my new fleet of KnowBots and my specially trained master thieves, no one will be able to stop me, not even ACME._

_So, how about it ACME agents? Think you’re up for the challenge?  
Catch me, if you can. Muhahaha." _

\- Carmen Sandiego

[Carmen Sandiego's ThinkQuick Challenge Intro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu9qZsZBjxc)

 

Carmen Sandiego is an American computer game edutainment series featuring a thieving villain of the same name. A beautiful, sophisticated and brilliant criminal mastermind, Carmen Sandiego is the world's most wanted thief.  
  
Starting with _Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? (1997)_ she was an ace detective for the ACME Detective Agency (who you, the player, work for) but decided that she needed “greater intellectual challenge” than catching criminals and became one herself. She then formed the Villains' International League of Evil (V.I.L.E.) and used her minions to steal such impossible treasures as landmarks, cities, national parks, notable cultural exports and historical artefacts (e.g. the Ancient Roman Forum from 50 B.C.E or alphabetical order). Carmen Sandiego is usually portrayed as a gentleman thief; while some of her minions have more traditional motives, she steals for the challenge and thrill of it.  
  
The three games I had to play growing up were _Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? (1997), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996)_ and _Carmen Sandiego's ThinkQuick Challenge (1999)_. I loved them, especially all of the puns, rhymes, and alliteration. (We’re going back in time with ACME Good Guide Ivan Idea to capture V.I.L.E. thief Jacqueline Hyde!)  
  
Throughout it all, Carmen remained an elusive and formidable adversary. While _Carmen Sandiego's ThinkQuick Challenge_ was more of a quiz game (and you never actually got the chance to catch Carmen, a fact that comes as a relief to someone who never even came close), in _Where in Time_ and _Where in the World_ the player had to capture various V.I.L.E. villains before they were able to chase Carmen herself. In the final cases of each of these games the player asks historical figures/tourists to describe the suspect and where/when she’s going next until Carmen is tracked down and captured.  
  
I tried to make the cover look like an old Carmen Sandiego logo and the map background is a nod to the “Sailing to the Americas” mission that was the bane of my existence in _Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?_. I hope that you enjoy the mix.

 

 ****

 

  
  
**The World Is Not Enough by Garbage**  
The world is not enough  
But it is such a perfect place to start  
My love  
And if you're strong enough  
Together we can take the world apart  
My love  
  
People like us  
Know how to survive  
There's no point in living  
If you can't feel the life  
We know when to kiss  
And we know when to kill  
If we can't have it all  
Then nobody will  
  
  
  
**I Wanna Be Evil by Eartha Kitt**  
Prim and proper, the girl who's never been cased  
But I'm tired of being pure  
And not chased  
Like something that seeks it's level  
I wanna go to the devil  
    
I wanna be evil and trump an ace  
Just to see my partner's face  
I wanna be nasty, I wanna be cruel  
I wanna be daring, I wanna shoot pool  
  
And in the theatre  
I want to change my seat  
Just so I can step on  
Everybody's feet  
  
  
  
**A Girl Like You by Edwyn Collins**  
I've never known a girl like you before  
Now just like in a song from days of yore  
Here you come a knockin', knockin' on my door  
And I've never met a girl like you before  
  
  
  
**She's Not There by The Zombies**  
Well, no one told me about her  
The way she lied  
Well, no one told me about her  
How many people cried  
  
But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know? Why should I care?  
Please don't bother trying to find her  
She's not there  
  
Well, let me tell you 'bout the way she looked  
The way she acted  
The colour of her hair  
Her voice was soft and cool  
Her eyes were clear and bright  
But she's not there  
  
  
  
**Thief by The Fratellis**  
No one ever told her that the world was under her skin  
She goes to sleep in every place that you know you never have been  
  
Turn yourself around and she won't be there  
You just won't see her 'cause she just don't care  
Change your name and bury your dead  
Leave some space for her in your head  
  
Throw away your rights and wrongs leave them in the dust  
Forget the day that you were born  
She'll take whatever she must  
  
  
  
**You Don't Own the Road by The Kills**  
You don't own the road boy  
And neither do I  
You don't own the big city lights  
Making my eyes cry  
  
You don't own the green pines  
So be careful where you lean  
And when you're lost under the blue sky  
Look down and you'll find me  
  
Yeah, steal it back for me love  
Oh yeah steal it back for me love, oh yeah  
  
  
  
**She's A Genius by Jet**  
If what you know is who you are  
Then she's everything  
You don't need an education  
To know the class that you're in  
  
They said, "Hey there, girl, tell me what do ya do?"  
She says, "Nothing, but I'm damn sure it's more than you."  
  
That girl's a genius  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I think she's serious  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
  
  
  
**Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds**  
'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life  
The rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave  
Primadonna girl  
    
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though  
  
  
  
**Around The World by Aqua**  
I've been around the world  
(Round the world)  
And I've seen it all  
(Seen it all)  
I've been around the world  
(Round the world)  
The sun will always rise or fall  
  
I've been around the world  
(Round the world)  
And I wanted to see  
(See it all)  
I've been the only girl  
(Round the world)  
All surrounded by mystery  
  
  
  
**Catch Me If You Can by Natalie Bassingthwaighte**  
And her lips make you wanna stop and stare  
But her eyes they tell you to beware  
Then she makes her move  
And with one last look  
She says, "Catch me if you can"  
  
See her tail lights vanish in the dark  
Now there's a time bomb ticking in your heart  
And she's got you good  
Like she knew she would  
She says, "Catch me"  
"Catch me if you can"  
  


 

[Catch Me If You Can](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/catch-me-if-you-can?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
